


Waiting For You

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Traveling back in time was hard enough. Being separated is harder.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> My Lil ol' submission for Udobure Week! I'm so excited to be part of this! :D

Owain reached out to Brady and held him tight. A deep and passionate kiss united them for now and forever.

That was the last memory Brady had of Owain before they parted ways in their mission to save the future.

They knew it was a possibility they could be separated or harmed when they arrived at the Halidom of Ylisse due to the conflict of the time. Even so, all these days and nights without seeing Owain or any familiar face weighed heavily upon the healer’s heart.

His skills were needed, however, and he could not ignore the pleas of the injured. How could Brady face Owain again if he let people in need fall by the wayside?

“Eh, he woulda probably proclaim these people healed by the power of so and so in the name of whatever cockamamie power he claimed to have by now,” Brady mused as he healed an elderly man. However, soon after that, there was a commotion in the town. There were groups of dangerous people headed for the local shrine to the god Mila. There were several injured there and they needed help.

“Damn, if only I were stronger I coulda helped,” Brady thought, “there’s no use. I need to head there!”

Brady rushed towards the temple really wishing that he would have used a horse to gallop around just like his Ma used to do. Nearly exhausted he heard a fighting clash near the temple. He healed nearby wounded and then he looked up and gasped.

With grace and power, his mother vanquished the barbarians one by one. Not only that but Lucina and Chrom were both fighting side by side with Falchion in hand. Brady was relieved. They were here! They were alive!

Time stood still the next moment.

There he was. Owain’s dramatic posing and shouting thundered down on enemies with critical blows to the enemy. His skill with the sword had improved and his face was more determined than ever.

“Owain!” cried out Brady to the young myrmidon.

Owain rose up and ran towards the youth in a flash! They embraced in the tightest and longest hug they’ve ever had in their lives. Brady wept at his shoulders and whimpered out, “I thought I’d never see you again.”  
Owain calmed him down and brought his face to his own. Then they kissed deeply as if they were all that mattered. To them, this moment was all that ever was.

They confused the heck out of the rest of the company but Lucina was seen smiling ear to ear for some reason. Chrom figured that he would need to talk to this new guy Owain was currently “recruiting” but it would appear that Maribelle left a flabbergasted Lissa’s side to defend her friend’s daughter from a hooligan.

At last the two young men were together again no matter what the future holds, they will always reunite.


End file.
